The purpose of this proposal is to request continuing support for the establishment of a Cancer Control Program at The Johns Hopkins Comprehensive Cancer Center. Funds are requested for: personnel who carry responsibility for program planning and implementation; professional education activities that will enhance program aims; demonstration projects in clinical and preventive oncology; and acquisition of data that are essential for planning and evaluation. The basic approach will consist of building a Network for Cancer Control throughout Maryland by effectively taking advantage of relationships that have been established with key community hospitals. Using these hospitals as a locus of activity, a series of interventions in the areas of prevention, detection, treatment, rehabilitation, and continuing care will have broad community application.